Hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles use an electric motor to propel the vehicle. The power is supplied to that electric motor by a traction battery. The traction battery is configured to store an electrical charge and may also be used to power other vehicle components. Efficient use of the battery may significantly extend the range of the motor vehicle. Since the battery power availability is affected by battery temperature, hybrid and electric vehicles generally include a liquid cooling system for the traction battery. Many such systems incorporate a refrigerant-to-coolant chiller that is coupled to the vehicle cabin's cooling/heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. As a result, utilization of the chiller to provide traction battery cooling may lead to temperature swings of the conditioned air being discharged into the motor vehicle cabin. Such swings in temperature may be noticeable by the vehicle occupants and, therefore, are not desired.
This document relates to a new and improved traction battery cooling system for an electrified motor vehicle that limits or substantially eliminates these temperature swings under normal operating conditions thereby increasing vehicle occupant comfort and satisfaction.